All The Fun Of The Fair
by Mrs.S.Lafferty
Summary: A Harmless Day of Fun turns into a nightmare when Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton have to bare the consequences of Jamie being Kidnapped. Please Read! BRUCAS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the town of Tree Hill in North Carolina, America. Five best friends started out in high school, graduated, some got married, some had children; Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Nathan. Haley and Nathan got married and had a son called Jamie. Brooke, Lucas and Peyton are still single but have relationships in the past.

"Are you ready then, handsome?" Brooke asked Jamie.

"Yeah, sure Brooke" Jamie answered. Peyton and Lucas looked on as Brooke put on Jamie's hat, they were discussing where to go, just the four of them together.

"Bye Mamma" Jamie said hugging his mum Haley.

"Have lots of fun with Lucas, Brooke and Peyton and be good" Haley whispered to him. As Jamie's godmother, Brooke took hold of Jamie's hand and walked out the front door. " Well you and Nathan have fun today" Peyton said and walked after Brooke and Jamie. Lucas and Haley were left standing in the hallway together. "Yeah, don't worry about Jamie, he will be fine with the three of us, he can't be that much trouble" Lucas laughed "Not really we will have fun" He hugged her and strolled out the door

When out on the path, he couldn't see Brooke, Peyton or Jamie. "Boo" Jamie shouted as they all jumped out at him. Lucas laughed and gave Jamie a fireman's carry, pretending to drop him over his shoulders. Jamie laughed at his Uncle Lucas.

Haley walked into the bedroom to see her husband, Nathan getting ready. "So Jamie's gone out with Lucas, Brooke and Peyton so what shall we do today?"

"Well if we can get Jamie to stay at Lucas' for tonight then I have asked Rachel if we can go to her house in the woods, remember where we went a few years ago with everyone, where I proposed for the second time" Nathan replied.

"How could I forget it, it was so romantic!" Haley said, kissing Nathan. "But how did you get her number she left Tree Hill ages ago, I cant believe she has let us have it for the weekend" Haley asked.

"Well, she got in touch with Brooke a few months ago and Brooke gave her number to me to give to you, but I thought I would ring and ask if we could have it for the weekend, I told Lucas and he said he would take Jamie out for us, so start the packing we leave in half an hour!"

"Thank you" Haley said sounding relieved.

"So where are we going today then?" Jamie asked." There is a fair on at the River Court today, with lots of candyfloss and rides about" Peyton answered. " We are going to have lots of fun today" Brooke told Jamie. "We can have lots of sweets, but as long as you don't tell mummy and daddy, ok?"

"Ok then" Jamie retreated. While walking along swinging Jamie up and down, they bumped into Skills. "Hey Skills, we're going to the fair at the River Court, to go on lots of rides and eat lots of sweets" Jamie shouted running towards him.

"Oh really now" said Skills sarcastically.

"Jamie you weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Lucas said high fiving Skills.

"Uncle Lucas, can Skills come with us to the fair."

" Of Course, if he wants to"

" Actually I was just going to get Mouth and we were going to come down there" Skills explained. "Ok then" Jamie said sweetly and went back to holding Brooke's hand. "So what are mamma and daddy doing then today?" Brooke asked Jamie.

"I don't know but Uncle Lucas does, I heard him talking to Mamma about it"

"So…what are they doing then Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Well you know Rachel's number that you gave Nathan he asked her if they can go to her house in the woods again, the one we all went to a few years ago" Lucas replied.

Brooke and Peyton could both remember exactly the house, at the time Brooke was going out with Lucas and Peyton was seeing Pete Wentz form Fall Out Boy. Brooke missed Lucas holding her, but both of them still had feelings for him and he definitely still had feelings for one of them but which one?


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry to people waiting for this story to be uploaded, wasn't letting me sign on for about 6 months now, please read, now I have had time to write loads of chapters and other stories in this long amount of time, lots more chapters are being uploaded soon so keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for staying patient and faithful; Issy, Dhara, Taneeja and Julia. LOL********!!! **

**Lots of Love Mrs. Shannen Lafferty. xxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2

Nathan and Haley packed up the car with their bags and drove towards the highway. It took them about 4 hours a lot less time then before, that was probably because Brooke was driving most of the way and forgot to fill up on gas in the car. Haley and Nathan cared a lot for their son and Haley was worrying about leaving him with Lucas on his first sleepover. "Do you think Jamie will be ok will Lucas, I mean he has never been away from us for two days" Haley asked, thinking about Brooke and Peyton and Lucas and their previous arguments and sticky situations they have been in before. "He will be fine, he will enjoy it and Lucas will take good care and well we saw how good Brooke is with him all the time, she has taken him out before and there has been no trouble."

Haley and Nathan have known each other since High School when they first met, through Nathan's brother Lucas. Lucas is Haley's best friend. "So Jamie's birthday is coming up soon what are we going to get him?" Nathan changed the subject quickly.

"We could throw him a massive party in the garden and I know he wants a Nintendo Wii!" Haley suggested. Jamie is a basketball loving and singing 5 year old boy.

"I think we should let Dan come to the party, Jamie has been talking about him a lot, and I hate lying to him, and everyone else has to lie to him too, it is a big responsibility for everyone around him too."

"I know Haley, but we don't know what danger we are putting Jamie in, he has just got out of prison for killing his own brother, and I doubt he is going to stop there, he is capable of anything, he proved that when he shot Keith." Nathan said strongly.

"I know but if we keep rejecting him, he is just going to get more determined and angry at us, he will try to get to Jamie, if we don't give him access" Haley explained.

"Ok lets stop talking about Dan and concentrate on our weekend" Nathan continued, taking the bags out of the trunk of the car. "This place hasn't changed, do you think anyone has been here since we were here last, it doesn't look like it" Haley evaluated.

The cabin looked a bit more worn down then last time and the trees and plants surrounding the area looked overgrown. It was around lunch time now so they went inside and realised someone had been here before them, there was milk, bread and lots of other cooking ingredients. Haley hadn't realised last time they had been here because there were so many of them, but this time it seemed sort of creepy. Maybe Rachel had come or her parents, but whoever was here was nowhere to be seen, the only noise throughout the house was the kettle boiling???


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the fair were candyfloss stands, sweet tombolas, lots of different kid's rides, entertainers, clowns and much much more. Jamie enjoyed eating lots of junk food and going on all the rides he knew his mom and dad wouldn't usually let him on, but Brooke Lucas and Peyton had fun watching him have fun. Brooke also had fun going with him on the rides as well!!! Jamie enjoyed spending time with Lucas, Brooke and Peyton; he found them funny and he liked listening to their conversations.

After he had a hotdog for lunch, he saw Skills and Mouth walking towards him. "Hey Skills and Mouth, I have had so much fun with Uncle Lucas and Brooke" Jamie said.

"Really what about Peyton?" Mouth asked Jamie.

"Yeah, she has been boring" Jamie said looking at Peyton, Brooke and Lucas burst out laughing and Jamie joined in. "You're a funny boy Jamie Lucas Scott" Peyton said sarcastically ruffling his hair about. She felt a bit of an outcast around Jamie, Lucas and Brooke when they were together. Lucas was his Uncle and Brooke was his godmother, but Jamie called her Auntie. Peyton wasn't part of the family really and felt exactly that way too. "Are you okay?" Brooke asked hanging back as Peyton had frozen in position. "Jamie was only joking about you not being funny" Brooke said trying to make Peyton feel better. "Oh yeah, I know" Peyton said back trying not to sound disappointed. "Come on lets catch up with the others, or maybe we could go to the mall and do some shopping, Lucas Skills and Mouth will have more fun with Jamie, without us hanging around.

At the mall, Brooke and Peyton walked into Suburban Filth, where Brooke used to work in High School, it was also where her clothing designs were first sold in local shops. Brooke now had a huge clothing range called 'Clothes over Bro's' it had been very successful since she had first supplied her pyjamas and lingerie at Suburban Filth. Her old manager still worked there and bumped into Brooke. "Well that's no way to treat you customers" Brooke said to her laughing in her face.

"Oh Brooke, long time no see, you hardly come here anymore" she retreated back to Brooke. "The clothing designs sure have gone downwards since I stopped supplying Clothes over Bro's, and I opened up my own store and company, situated in many towns across America, including one in New York!" Brooke boasted.

"Well, what did you want anyway?"

"Nothing, just looking around thanks" Brooke and Peyton walked out the shop laughing. Peyton had been acting weird all afternoon, maybe she felt ill or maybe she was just quiet for once.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry haven't updated in a while so thought I would now and also because my mates have forced me to. Happy birthday to Julia and Issy, hope yo had great parties. I had loads of fun. Also I thought I would say Happy Late Valentines day. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I was going to go back to the Naley bit in Rachel's house in the woods but I couldn't think of who could be in the house… any ideas PM me please, I have nothing. Please review.

Chapter 4

"Are you sure you are ok, Peyton?" Brooke paused waiting for Peyton's answer, but didn't get one. "I am sure Jamie didn't mean it, he was just joking around with us"

"Oh yeah I know, I have just been thinking about Jake a lot recently. He emailed me the other day and I just got kinda sad, I haven't seen Jenny in ages she has probably grown so much" Peyton looked down feeling very embarrassed, but Brooke was sympathetic and knew how she was feeling.

"Don't worry Peyton, I know how much you like him, maybe you should visit them."

"Thanks Brooke you always cheer me up, and who are you into at the moment?"

"No-one really I am enjoying being single, free and independent" Brooke explained. "Oh come on Brooke Davis you without a love interest???? No way, even if it isn't love there will be benefits, wont there."

"Well it didn't go so well with Felix did it? I was so young and stupid and yeah Felix was nice and everything but come on who ever came up with friends with benefits?"

Peyton laughed, Brooke always made her laugh and cheered her up. What a great idea also, going to see Jake and Jenny. She would ring him tonight and tell him about it. Hopefully he wouldn't mind me staying with him, but last time it didn't work so well.

"So what actually happened last time you went to see Jake? I never got the whole story, it was crazy because of Haley and Nathan's wedding."

"Oh well can you remember what else happened around that time?"

"Yeah well lets not go there then" Brooke responded, she thought back to Nathan and Haley's wedding day when her and Peyton didn't speak, Peyton had earlier that day told her that she still had feelings towards Lucas. Neither of them liked Lucas any more, so everything was fine between them. "I think we should head back to the fair, I want to see Jamie."

"Ok yeah good idea" Peyton responded. They walked and talked casually on the way to the River Court where a massive Fair ground had been set up.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring

Brooke's phone vibrated in her bag, she searched through and the caller idea was Haley. She answered it and a worried Haley spoke back.

"Hey Haley, how is it going? Are you ok?"

"Yeah we are fine but I think there is someone in the house, Nathan says he will look around, but I am not letting him, I know you spoke to Rachel the other day, did she say anything?"

"No she didn't say anything to me."

"Well could I have her number, to ask, I don't want to send Nathan in it could be anyone!"

"Yeah I totally understand it is 07127685433, I won't tell Jamie obviously it will worry him but should I tell Lucas and Peyton?"

"Yeah sure you can, thanks Brooke" Haley was rushing, it came across she really needed to ring Rachel.

"Ring me and tell me what happens" Brooke said letting Haley go. She explained to Peyton and Lucas what had happened and everyone was concerned but had to put on an act for Jamie. All they have to do now, is wait for the call from Haley telling them what had happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought as I mentioned Nathan and Haley's Wedding in this chapter, I would write the cutest quote from that episode. Haley's Wedding Vow to Nathan:

"Nathan it's said that there is one word that will save us from the weight and the pain of life. That word is love. It doesn't mean it hasn't been or won't be hard, it just means that I have found a stillness and a bravery in myself when I'm with you, you make me brave. And I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill :( **

**A/N: So, here is my next chapter, and I really wasn't sure what to do, with the whole Nathan/Haley situation in the House! I wasn't sure who could be in the cabin, so I asked my faithful reader: BrucasLoveX (Issy- the best friend ever) and NaleyIsLove23 (Matlin- really great person to get to know, on fanfiction) Thanks to both of you! Great Help and you both said the same thing about my idea. So here it is I hope you enjoy! **

**Just to be clear this is during and sort of to the end of Season 5. Everything is the same but Lindsay had never come along and Peyton and Lucas had sorted everything out and didn't 'love' (if that's what they called it) each other anymore. **

**Lyric: "Who's Gonna Pay Attention To Your Dreams?" **

**Ok so we were in the car, on holiday in France and this random song came on the radio, I have no idea what song it was, or who the artist was but this lyric stood out. So I left it as a saved note on my phone and here I am. It's really mad I think. It is pretty sad of me writing down random lyrics but I sat there for ages just thinking about it! Lol. **

Chapter 5

(Lucas POV)

I loved spending time with Jamie, he was such a great kid and around him, I always wanted to be the best uncle in the world, I had learned from the best. My uncle Keith was a father figure to me. He raised me and gave me the best advice and care I could wish for. It's a shame, I think back and I think that the wrong Scott brother died. I mean that sounded so rude. But come on Dan Scott, he defiantly had a reputation in this town.

"Come on, Lucas you wanna come on the ghost train?" Peyton asked. Brooke and she had just got back from the mall, and so it was time to get onto some rides. Lots had been set up, it must have taken ages. There were probably over 20 rides here. And I was very excited. "You wanna go on Jamie?" I asked him.

"Ummm… I am not so sure!" Jamie answered.

"Come on, it's fine, there are only ghosts and vampires and stuff in there" I teased.

"Don't listen to Uncle Lucas, he is just lying, it's only make believe, it's not real." Brooke added.

"I still don't want to, please." Jamie said again.

"Come on it will be really fun!" Peyton said, also trying to persuade Jamie.

He looked up at me and asked. "Ok, but can I sit next to Brooke?"

"Oh damn, that's where I wanted to sit." I answered him.

I mean I didn't know how I felt anymore, it was all too confusing. I mean I had history was both girls. And Peyton was great but I always had that special thing with Brooke she was amazing.

I hadn't had a proper relationship in about a year and it was time to settle down. I mean someday I would love to have a kid like Jamie. Watching Nathan and Haley makes me think, will I ever get married. I would love to but just who with. I mean I was waiting to find my soulmate. Or had I already found her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Haley POV)

I waited impatiently, knowing there was going to be no answer but still adamant not to hang up, I listened carefully. -------"Hello, this is the operator, I am sorry but this number is currently unavailable, please dial 159 for other options. Thank you and sorry for any inconvenience caused"--------Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"Yes well there has been inconvenience caused hasn't there?" I said under my breath, very frustrated at this point. I watched Nathan walk down from the front steps after looking through the windows for any movement.

"Come on Hales, its probably nothing, the quickest way to solve this, is if I just go in now. I will be fine, nothings going to happen! There isn't any sign of movement, whoever has been here has probably left" Nathan explained to me. I knew that he was right, and it was probably nothing inside but it didn't stop me from worrying. Rachel has been so irresponsible, letting this happen, especially if she cant be bothered to answer her phone. "Well typical Rachel, her phone is turned off or whatever, its just going onto operator all the time, I've tried about 3 times already"

"Ok then Haley, I'm gonna go in" Nathan responded, he seemed so patient and so confident there wasn't going to be anyone in there. Me on the other hand, well I was a mess.

"If you have to go in then, Nathan, I'm coming in after you."

"Come on then." He said walking towards the open door of the cabin. All I could see was the open door and the room beyond it. I remember about 2 years ago, when we had come here before, it was a memorable weekend, when Nathan proposed for a second time. It was a really happy time, everyone was together and even though it wasn't long after Keith's death, it was a great weekend.

Slowly and steadily I followed Nathan, after looking around the house, and as we walked back down the stairs, whispered to Nathan. "Looks like you were right; I don't think there is anyone in here"

"See I told you…" Nathan stopped. I followed Nathan gaze.

We got to the lounge and there sat on the couch, was the worst possible person that could be sitting there. I immediately looked at Nathan and I could see the expression change in his face.

**So guys a short chapter, but I really wanted to leave it on this cliff-hanger. And I mean as you guys can probs tell I rushed and babbled a bit, on the Lucas Point Of View. It is gonna be lots of Brucas coming up. And the fair will get a lot better and definitely more drama, so please keep reading and reviewing. I can't wait to write the next chapter. :) It will be a bit longer and better. I promise. And I hope you guys enjoy it. Tell me who you think will be sitting in the lounge at Rachel's house. ?! Shannen x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not Mark Schwahn, so I do not own One Tree Hill! **

**A/N: Heyaaaaa guys, so here I am with the next update. I enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you will enjoy reading too :) I know I left you hanging last time on the cliff-hanger, so here it is. Just one last thing, me and my mate BrucasLoveX have made a joint account and are called WeAreBaleyX and have begun to write a story called: 20 Reasons Why I Love You. If you like major Brucas and lots of drama, you're gonna love the story. Please Read and Review. Oh also thanks to Issy who tod, me what POV meant. Yes I know I always use it but never actually knew what it stood for.**

**Thanks loads to Long Live Brucas. You review every time, and your very kind words help me write each chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews, so this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Shannen x **

Chapter 6

_(Nathan POV)_

"What the hell, are you doing here?" I asked him. I mean come on the one weekend, when Haley and I want to go and spend a nice weekend together, someone has to ruin and it wasn't just anyone it was him. "Dad get out!" I said shouting louder as he didn't seem to here me the first time. "Dad get out!" I repeated as he slowly looked up at me. "Hello Son." Dan answered.

"Don't give me that, crap, you should be in jail, what did you do escape?" I shouted. Haley was standing behind me holding onto my arm, trying to pull me back, she knew I was getting angry but it wasn't going to help. "Of course not Nathan, I got let out last night, didn't you remember?" He replied.

"I don't care about your excuses, get out of here, for god sakes"

"Where is Jamie?" He asked. Now he was really pissing me off. What was his problem?! Seriously. "What, the hell, did you just say to me?" He had such a smug look on his face and I so wanted to wipe it off, but I restrained myself.

"I wanted to see my grandson"

"Don't you dare call him that ok? He is not your grandson; you are nothing to us or to him." I was so furious.

"Please Nathan, I want to make peace." I had never heard Dan say that before.

"Too late for that, isn't it, you should have thought about that when you shot your brother, huh? Did you think about it then?" I asked. He looked down twiddling his thumbs. "Look I have had long enough to think about that in jail, I know that it was wrong and…"

"Are you joking me, wrong doesn't even begin to describe what you did. He was your own brother, come on" I explained.

"Look Dan, I think you better leave." Haley whispered trying to calm everyone.

He ignored her. "Look, I am so sorry Nathan."

"That's just not good enough, and it isn't me who you should be saying sorry to is it?

You should be saying sorry to, Keith, oh wait you can't because you killed him. You should be saying sorry to Lucas, oh wait, he doesn't talk to you, you should be saying sorry to Karen and well she doesn't talk to you either." I continued.

"Dan don't make be get a baseball bat, I will beat you out of the house!" I was serious.

_(Peyton POV)_

We got off the ghost train and lets just say it wasn't the best ride. It was only a three seater ride. Obviously Jaime had to sit next to Brooke and he also wanted to sit next to Lucas, so I was stuck in between Skills and Mouth. Great. I loved those guys but they just acted so childish.

"Ok, I am going to take Jaime to get some lunch" Lucas said.

"Oh, ill come with" Skills answered.

"Yeah I will come too, I want something. I hadn't really been listening to what everyone else was saying and started to think.

"I wonder how Nathan and Haley are." I asked. I was getting worried, we hadn't heard from them, they could have gone in and got killed, and anything could have happened.

"Yeah do you think I should ring? It's been 2 hours now!" Brooke answered me. I could tell she was getting worried too. I could tell by her face, me and Brooke had been friends forever so by now I knew her pretty well and at this moment in time I could tell it was her worried face.

"Where's Lucas first, I think we should ask him, don't you?

"He has taken Jaime off to get some lunch" Brooke responded. I am surprised I hadn't noticed that they had left. I had been thinking about Lucas a lot recently. I wasn't sure if I had feelings for him. Ever since the state championship I have had feelings for him. But I wasn't going to say anything.

I turned round and saw a clown; they had been standing there for a while now. It was very unusual. I knew Brooke had always been scared of clowns, so I wasn't going to mention anything to her. The clown looked away from our direction. It was so obvious and I knew they had been watching us.

"Ok let's go." Brooke said vaguely. I wasn't listening again just staring at the clown.

"Peyton" I heard her louder that time.

"Yeah" I turned round quickly to look at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah sure I am fine!" I answered and once again turning round to look at the clown, I was starting to get creeped out too.

"Peyton" Brooke shouted again.

"Yeah sure let's go now." I decided to forget about the clown and just worry about Nathan and Haley.

**So guys, did you like?!?! Please Review. What is up with the creep clown huh?**

**Shannen xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****I love reviews seriously you guys are awesome. Thank you so much. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It was half term and I was very busy and it was my birthday. Thank you so much to everyone who wished me a happy birthday and for all my awesome presents. :D So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is just a fill in until a major chapter which is coming up soon. One of the Points of View is an unknown character, the freaky clown in the last couple of chapters, you will find out who is really is soon. I have made Peyton very cranky and bitchy in the chapter. It will be funny but she will be mean to Brooke.**

**Disclaimer: My name is Shannen; if it was Mark Schwann then I would own One Tree Hill.**

Chapter 7

_(Peyton POV)_

Brooke and I started to walk faster and faster looking around to attempt to try and find Lucas and the others. "Come on, Peyton" Brooke protested as now I was slacking behind. We were just walking round in circles, I never thought we could get lost in somewhere so small but we just proved it was possible. Where could they be?

"Hello" Brooke picked up her phone; this really wasn't very convenient at a time like this. We had to find the others and then ring Haley and Nathan. Brooke paused for a while and the expression had changed on her face.

"Oh my god, ok then I will be there as soon as I can!" Brooke answered again. What had happened now? "Someone has just shop lift from the store, the police are there, but Millie sounds kinda shocked"

"Do you have to go then?" I asked her. I knew the answer was going to be yes but I asked anyway. "For god's sake Brooke, we need to find the others?" I retaliated. It was the truth. Brooke stood there; I could tell she was shocked by what I had just said. "Excuse me Peyton, don't get cranky with me, you have been in a mood all day." I wasn't expecting that and I could tell I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"Brooke, you are so hypocritical. All you care about is your stupid business. It isn't the time, cant you just take a break."

"Look Peyton, don't give me that rubbish, I do care about my business and so do you and you know you would do the same if you were in this situation." Brook answered.

"Brooke, you can't talk to me about business, you practically stole Karen's café. You wouldn't have a store here if it wasn't for Lucas." I was going mad and I didn't care. This is so annoying she is being a bitch. "Peyton you can talk you begged Lucas to give you space for your recording studio. I don't want to be mean but you are way beyond that point aren't you?"

"Brooke don't act innocent like this around me. We all know it was so much better

when you moved to New York" I was being harsh now and I knew it. Brooke gave me the silent treatment so I added more: "Everyone knows you love Lucas."

_(Brooke POV)_

She had taken it too far now. I can't believe she had just said that and it wasn't even true. She was starting to piss me off now. It wasn't fair she was taking out all her anger on me. She had been stressed out all day and been acting so weird. Earlier I had tried to ask her what's wrong and usually I could tell but this time she was different. I decided before having a massive go at her and retaliating I would just walk away. I dialed the store's number and waited for an answer.

-------

"Hello, Clothes over…"

"Millie it is me, I am on my way and I am stressed so brace yourself. Peyton and I have just had a massive argument. She is being such a cow!"

"Ok Brooke just chill, its fine, they only got away with a dress and T-Shirt, it could have been worse, police are investigating at the moment." Millie always knew how to calm me down she had been my assistant since Clothes over Bro's had started. We were also very close friends unlike Peyton. "Thanks Millie, see you soon." I hung up and jumped in the car to head towards the shop it was at least half an hour away. But I had time to clear my head.

_(Peyton POV)_

Oh great so now I was stuck, on my own. I was all alone and all I could think about was the argument we had. I really was mean to her. I want to apologize but she wont. And even though she will call me stubborn I am not going to say sorry. I will if she does first. So I stood there in the middle of the river court. Little kids screaming, the rides all working and giving me a headache, people of stilts, people dressed up. It actually reminded me of how much I hated little children. Seriously, all they do is scream and be stupid. Obviously Jamie was cute but still. Speaking of Jamie here I am like a freak standing there in the middle of the fair. No phone, no car, no way of doing anything. I started to panic but knew I was being stupid. I turned round and there in the corner of my eye. It was there again, it had been watching me. I wasn't usually scared of clowns but this one was like stalking me. I knew Brooke and Haley were scared of them and this one was creeping me out!

Short Chapter, but I think it sets the mood :) So Please Review. Hope you enjoyed it. Any ideas welcome. Check out next chapter going to be Megaaaaaaaa and you don't want to miss it. Love you all. Shannen xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Well hello my lovely's.  
How is one? I was so excited to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. :) I really loved all the reviews. Thanks, so this is a MAJOR chapter. Two important things happen so that is good good good. Please tell me what you think. Even if it is a short review. If you read you review. *Devil eyes* Jokes. Ummmm…**

**Any Camp Rock fans: I was thinking about writing a one shot. What do you think? Any**** ideas… THE JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT WAS IMMENSE. **

**All the One Tree Hill fans: If you haven't already, check out 20 Things Why I Love You. Is going to Megaaaaaaaa. **

**Love you All**

**Shannen xxxx**

Chapter 8

_(__Lucas POV)_

"So Jamie, was that a nice burger?" I asked. We had just had lunch and already I was tired. It was the old age. Like Brooke has said last week. "Sure it was Uncle Lucas. Did you like it Skills?" Jamie asked. I looked up at Skills who gagged.

"Yeah it was great Jamie." He answered. I knee he was lying.

"That was disgusting, this fairground crap." Skills whispered. I laughed.

"Hey, what so funny?!" Jamie looked up at me and Skills. He was a very cute kid and I didn't like lying so quickly I changed the subject.

"So do you want to get some ice-cream? I know chocolates your favourite." I asked. And of course he said: "Yes, please Uncle Lucas" He had the biggest smile across his face.

We continued to have fun and go on the rides. I loved the look on Jamie's face he was having so much fun. It was great; I was the proudest uncle ever. I aspired to be like Keith and days like these reminded me of him. He would love Jamie if he was here. It's a shame they never got to meet. I would have loved them to meet. It's a shame because although Jamie had me and Nathan, Keith would have been a great male figure also in his life. Instead he had Dan.

Bringggggggg, Bringgggggggg, Bringgggggggg. I reached into my bag and got my phone. I saw the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey Hales, how are you? Is everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah we are good and everything is fine. Dan was the one in house. He wanted to see Jamie so always keep him in sight. It was quite funny actually; Nathan nearly beat him out of the house with a baseball bat." I laughed out loud imagining it.

"Yeah Jamie is having loads of fun. Do you want to speak to him?" I asked.

"Yes please." Haley answered. I turned round and handed the phone to Jamie.

"Hey Momma." Jamie said. We all waited and looked at him, we couldn't hear what Haley was saying but we knew it went something like… be good and I hope your having fun and not too much junk food. Oh well.

"Yes, I am eating and double chocolate ice cream." We all looked at Jamie alarmed and started to shake our heads. Gesturing for him to stop telling his Mom what he was eating. Too late.

"Bye Momma, love you" Jamie ended and handed to phone to me. Oh great!

"Lucas, I told you not to spoil him and give him loads of Junk Food?!" Haley lectured to me. "I'm only treating him to an ice-cream, its okay… he will be in bed nice and early. Just you two relax and have fun." I answered trying to bring the conversation to a close.

"Okay then, thanks Lucas, Bye" said.

"Bye Then." I responded and closed the phone. I turned round and there, Jamie, Skills and Mouth looked at me. Okay, so who wants to go home and shoot some hoops?!

"Oh me" Jamie protested and bounced up and down as he ran ahead of us.

"Are you guys coming?" I asked Mouth and Skills.

"I am going to go a see Millie; I think she was a bit shocked about the shoplifting thing" Mouth answered.

"Yeah I am gonna go home now. See ya." Skills said.

"Oh yeah that reminds me let me ring Brooke, Bye guys. See you later." I said.

I got my phone out my pocket for the second time. And dialed Brooke's number. I waited for her to pick up the phone and thought about how I knew her number automatically. I thought back to the time, when I first got her number in like 8th grade and I memorized it. And the one time I called it about 2 months later, she had got a new one. Typical Brooke but I loved her for it.

_(__Brooke POV)_

I was in a rush to get to the store; I was driving like a maniac and skipped a few red lights already. I reached down to my handbag, to receive an incoming call. I looked at the caller ID and it was Lucas, it brought a smile to my face and in that moment it took my mind off the store. I flipped my phone open and answered.

"Hello, are you okay Lucas?!"

"Yeah sure, just ringing to tell you I got off the phone to Haley." He responded.

"Oh that's good, are they are okay?" I asked

"Yeah they are fine; it was Dan as usual, just being Dan."

"Oh that's good. At least they can enjoy their weekend together now." I answered.

"Yeah okay then, after you have sorted out the store, you can come to mine if you want……..

Just then as he was speaking, I felt a sudden jault from the back of the car, I turned to look round and then it hit me. From side on. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed. Lucas obviously heard it and I lay there slowly falling unconscious. I heard:

"Brooke, Brooke, are you okay? Answer Brooke." Then my eyes fell closed.

_(Lucas POV)_

"Brooke, Brooke, are you okay? Answer Brooke" I had heard a scream oh my god, what had happened. I slammed my phone shut and looked up.

"JAMIE, JAMIE…" I shouted. No answer.

"JAMIE" I was shouting at the top of my lungs. But again all I got was some really dodgy looks. This cant be happening. I had lost Jamie. No this can't be happening.

**What did you think? Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****Hey People!  
I hope everyone is okay? **

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. :) I really loved all the reviews especially BrucasLoveX. alexwoody. Swifty. koumi11.**

**All the One Tree Hill fans: If you haven't already, check out 20 Things Why I Love You.**

**Twilight fans check out: New One Shot by me called Last Minute Love.**

**Camp Rock fans: You are awesome. Okay so Yay! I am starting a new story soon. Check It Out!**

**To everyone, I Love you, enjoy.**

**Shannen xxxx**

Chapter 9

_(Lucas POV)_

_One Day Later_

I sat there with my head in my hands. This couldn't be happening. What had I done? One minute Brooke was on the phone and the next I heard was a crash and then silence. She had been in a car crash. The hospital smelt like it always did; of medicine and old people. And these chairs were really uncomfortable. I had been here all night and wasn't going to leave until I knew Brooke was okay. Until I knew she was safe. She could die and it would be my fault. Doctors and nurses rushed around the hospital and every time somebody came out of the room I would look up in hope. Hope they would come over and say; Miss Davis has just woken up. You can go in there and see her now. But they never did. I don't think they care much, I mean they don't seem to have the time to stop and think about what I must be feeling. And I can tell you what I was feeling wasn't good.

"Mr. Scott, you can have a few moments with her, if you'd like?!"

The nurse came out and asked. I jumped out of my seat and she walked off in the opposite direction. I pushed the door open and there she was. Lying, motionless, beautiful, calm, and gentle. She seemed at peace. She had been unconscious for about 24 hours now. That can't be good right?

I slid my hand under hers and sat down on the side of the bed. "Please Brooke, forgive me. I am so sorry, we should have never been o the phone while you were driving, This is my entire fault, and I just wanted to speak to you. Brooke you have to wake up, we have been friends for a long time and I couldn't bear to loose you. You're so beautiful and funny and kind and generous and I need you to know… I love you."

There I said it, and even though she couldn't hear me or understand how I felt, I knew she would understand because she always did. A tear trickled down the side of my face.

"Please Brooke Davis; nothing can happen to you because if there is no you, there is no me. I Love You Please" I pleaded.

I just sat there and spoke to her for a few hours; until the nurse came in and told me visiting times were over. So like last night I waited in the corridor on the chairs. It started to get quieter at about 9:00pm.

The doors flung open and Peyton strided towards me. She sat on the chair next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "Lucas, are you okay?"

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. I wasn't okay. But I didn't want to tell her.

"Luc, I am sad too." She explained.

I couldn't help it.

"Then where have you been? You're her best friend Peyton. You came yesterday when you found out and then left. You said you would be back, but you didn't come did you. If she had woken up and you weren't here, how do you think she would have felt?"

She looked at me and I kinda felt bad but it was true.

"Luc, I'm sorry I know I should have been here but I had stuff to do."

I didn't answer. I only knew I would freak out. I mean what could be more important than your best friend. Brooke could die. Another tear ran down my cheek.

"Luc, I need to tell you something." I turned my head round to face her.

"Luc, I miss Brooke and if anything happens to her then I don't know what I would do. I love her so much and we have been friends for as long as I can remember and I know that you will be sad without her too. Look Luc, I am just trying to say: I Love You. I need support and so do you and I think together we can get through this and that if we have each other…"

"Peyton, this isn't the time or place. And I am sorry but I do feel the same; I Love Brooke more than a friend and I need her with me. I want to be with her. She will get through this and so will you without me. I think I just need to be left alone."

Peyton looked at me, then stood up and walked away. I watched as she pushed the doors open and disappeared.

-------

_(Clown POV)_

I watched him. I had given him sleeping pills and he nodded right off. Poor thing.

Lucas just had turn his head once and I had got him. It was a pretty genius plan if I say so myself. Dressing up as a clown, watching them all day and then he practically came straight to me. Jamie didn't have a clue and nor did any of the others. Now we could go, I could have my own son. I had everything ready for when he woke up. This was going t work and I couldn't wait. Nothing would stop us now.

I walked over to the sink and started to scrub off my clown face paint. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smirked.

**Who do you think the creepy clown is?**

**Please Review :)**

**Until Next Time. Shannen. xx**


End file.
